


Red Torino Syndrome

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible news everyone... I know it says "Major Character Death" but it isn't exactly a deathfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Torino Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Star Trek and South Park, challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #6 'Torino'

**Red Torino Syndrome**

by Belladonna

 

"This is so terrible!!"

-"Please calm down, Starsky."

"But it's so horrible..."

-"So what is it?"

"What?"

-"That horrible thing."

"Somebody is going to die this season!!!"

-"???"

"I saw the scripts, it said it right there."

-"Are you sure you haven't read it wrong?"

"Yes, um I mean no. I know it's gonna be me. I'm wearing the red shirt!!!"

-"That's my shirt, dummy. You've borrowed it and forgot to give it back - again. 'Sides, you're one of the main characters, you can't die. Let me see what the scripts say."

...

"Oh no!! They'll kill the Torino! Bastards!"


End file.
